


Fatal Frame Remake

by NekoHikari14



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHikari14/pseuds/NekoHikari14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do have a better summary on Fanfiction but I can't remember what it is so just settle for this one or you can go read the one there to see if you might like this... I'm so damn lazy... blame college finals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started a while back but then I started college and haven't really had much time for it... makes me feel bad to neglect my stories

**Fatal Frame Remake**

 

 

Hikari hummed softly as she walked through the woods and breathed the fresh air in deeply.  She and her friend Dawn had been riding in the car for most of the day, going from Tokyo and heading to a small village that one of their friends had moved to the year before.  'Hope we don't have much farther to go, even after this break being stuck in that car again is gonna kill me,' Hikari thought to herself and closed her eyes, leaning her head back to take in some of the warm sun.  "Hikari! Where are you!?" Hikari heard the voice of her friend Dawn yell from somewhere far off and frowned.  Hikari hadn't realized she had wondered so far off and she started looking around, now unsure of which direction was the way back to the car.

'Shit, Dawn is going to be so mad, she told me not to wander off too far,' Hikari thought to herself and bit her bottom lip slightly.  Looking around for a few more minutes Hikari decided to go in a random direction, hoping that it was the right way back to the main road.  A few moments later Hikari stumbled onto an old, worn cobble stone path.  "What on earth?" Hikari mumbled to herself and started following the path and it quickly lead her to a site that made her suck in her breath.  Standing before her was a large, old looking estate that seemed to be deserted of life.  'What is this place?" she wondered to herself and slowly made her way across the small bridge, unsure of whether the rotten looking thing would hold her weight.

Hikari let out a sigh of relief when she managed to cross the bridge without problem and quickly made her way to the large door and started reaching for that handle before freezing right when she was about to touch it.  'Should I go in? This place looks abandoned so I really doubt that there is anyone here who could help me,' Hikari thought to herself and right as she was going to move away from the door and walk away, a loud terrified scream suddenly came from within.  Hikari let out a small scream of her own and jumped back slightly, wrapping her arms around herself.  "Oh my god, there is someone in there! What if their hurt? Dear god that terrible scream," Hikari said to herself, panic clear in her voice.  'I'll be in trouble for this later with Dawn, but I just can't leave if someone is hurt,' Hikari though to herself and quickly yanked the door open, releasing stale smelling air as well as dust, causing her to cough.

After opening the door the scream came again, this time louder now that the door was open and Hikari quickly ran inside the door, never noticing that the door closed with a loud, ominous thump behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~

 

Dawn growled as she stomped around in the woods, the slowly setting sun making everything glow peacefully, but Dawn was anything but peaceful at the moment.  'Dammit, what did I tell that girl about wondering off too far, now she's gone and got herself lost and its almost nightfall.  "Hikari!" Dawn yelled as she cupped her hands around her mouth to try and make her voice louder.  She stood quietly for a few minutes and when there was no reply she was about to call out again when she saw something fluttering in the soft breeze out of the corner of her eye.

Dawn turned and slowly made her way toward it, as she got closer her eyes widened when she noticed that it was a piece of torn black fabric.  'Is this from Hikari's jacket?' Dawn wondered and pulled the fabric off the branch it was stuck on before putting it to her nose and smelling it.  'This is from Hikari's jacket!! I'd know that vanilla perfume anywhere!' she thought and frantically looked around, now more worried about Hikari that she had been before.  Dawn took off in the direction that Hikari might have gone and soon stumbled onto a small cobble stone path.  'Why is there a random path in the woods?' Dawn wondered before shrugging it off and following the path, soon coming to a large abandoned mansion.  "What the hell is this place?" Dawn wondered to herself as she made her way across the bridge.  'Sure it looks abandoned but it never hurts to see if someone is here,' Dawn thought to herself and knocked loudly on the big door.

When she received no answer, Dawn just shrugged and opened the door anyway.  Dawn wrinkled her nose at the smell of the stale air,'Yep this place hasn't been lived in for years,' she thought to herself before walking in.  After she walked in a few steps the door suddenly slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump high into the air.  "What the fuck?!" Dawn yelled and turned, trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge at all.  "Shit, maybe there's another way out," Dawn said to herself and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small flashlight.  'Glad I always carry this thing around with me,' Dawn thought and turned the small, bright beam on, thankful for its light in the darkness.

Dawn took a deep breath and started walking up the steps, stopping abruptly when she almost ran into the large gaping hole in the middle of the floor.  'Damn really glad I have this flashlight now, if I didn't I would have fallen in this hole,' she thought to herself and moved the beam of the flash light around, stopping when she spotted a door on the left side of the room.  'Only one way to go,' Dawn thought and made her way to the door, opening it and wincing at the slight screech it gave.  Dawn froze when she was about to walk through the door, quickly turning the flashlight and shining it around when she felt as if someone was watching her.  Noticing that no one was there, Dawn shrugged it off as being paranoid at being in a place so old and dark and walked through the door. 

Dawn froze immediately when she entered the hallway and saw long pieces of rope hanging from the rafters.  'What the hell? Ok this is starting to get kind of creepy,' Dawn thought and slowly started making her way down the hall, yelping when one of the ropes suddenly swung and hit her in the face.  "I've only been here for five minutes and I'm already starting to hate this place," Dawn growled to herself and quickly walked to the end of the hall.  'Ok having a mirror at the end of the hall like this can scare a person if they’re not prepared for it,' Dawn thought and frowned when she noticed something on the ground near the mirror.  'What is that?' She wondered and walked closer before gasping when she noticed what it was.  'Hikari's purse! She's in here!?' Dawn thought as she quickly picked up the purse and held it to her chest.  She examined the strap and noticed that the strap was ripped off one side of the purse.  'Something happened, did someone come after her?' Dawn wondered, now starting to panic again.

'I have to find her, what if she's been hurt,' Dawn thought and randomly walked to the door on the left of the hall, frowning when she noticed that it was tied shut with a large chunk of black hair.  'What the hell is going on in this house?' Dawn wonder and made her way to the other door, quickly opening it and shutting it behind her right as a pair of arms tried to grab her.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hikari gasped for breath and slammed the storage room door closed behind her before looking around and noticing and ladder looking thing near the back of the room.  She quickly ran up the ladder and went to the back of the small space, hiding behind the large drawer in the back of the room.  'Dear god what the hell is up with this house?! I want to get out of here!' she thought to herself and sniffled slightly, before going completely quiet when she heard the door to the room open.  Hikari slowly scooted backwards until her back hit the wall and she tried making herself as small as possible, breathing quietly so as not to give away where she was.

'If it does find you, you can just jump though it and run away again,' Hikari thought and froze when she heard footsteps come closer and closer to the stairs.  Hearing the creak of someone climbing up the ladder Hikari tensed and held her breath when she heard foot steps coming closer and closer to her hiding spot.

'Jump and run, jump and run, jump and run,' Hikari chanted in her head and when a shadow blocked the flickering light of the candle Hikari let out a yell and jumped forwards, slamming into another body.  Before she could scramble off and get away, strong arms wrapped around her and held tight.  "I don't wanna die!!" Hikari wailed and struggled hard, throwing back her elbow and hitting whatever it was in the face.  "Ouch! Please calm down I'm not going to hurt you! And don't try and break my nose!" a male voice said and Hikari slowly stopped flailing.  'Wait, you can't knock down ghosts or elbow them in the face,' she thought and went limp with relief when she realized that she wasn't going to have to run for it again just yet.  "Thanks, now I'm going to put you down, please don't run away," the male said and carefully set down Hikari.  As soon as her feet were back on the ground Hikari turned around to look at the man.  'Wow he's pretty cute.... no no bad Hikari we don't think about things like that when we are in dangerous situations,' Hikari thought and mentally slapped herself.

"I'm Mafuyu, what's your name?" Mafuyu asked and held out a hand for Hikari to shake.  Hikari stared at his hand for a few moments before slowly taking his hand and shaking it.  "I'm Hikari, I'm sorry about attacking you, but I've had a pretty stressful day since I came into this damn house," Hikari growled and Mafuyu nodded in understanding.  "I've been trapped in this house for two weeks already I think, the things that go on here are pretty terrifying," he said and Hikari looked at him with wide eyes.  "Two weeks!? I've barely managed to survive here for just a few hours! I've had one certain ghost chasing me all over the place trying to kill me!" Hikari said before yelping and attaching herself to Mafuyu when one of the chests suddenly rattled.

"I'm sorry about what's happened to you since you got here, you actually ran right past me earlier screaming while that ghost chased you, that's how I knew you ran in here," Mafuyu said and gently petted Hikari's hair.  'Oh if I was a cat I would so be purring right now,' Hikari thought as she relaxed and leaned against Mafuyu.  "What I really want to know is how you've managed to survive here for two weeks," Hikari said and finally let go a Mafuyu.  Mafuyu frowned," I'm really not too sure, I've had to run from a few ghost after losing my camera, but not many of them have actually tried to attack me," he said while crossing his arms.  "That's weird.... well I don't know about you, but I'm not too keen on wondering around this place alone, you mind if I stick with you?" Hikari asked and looked at Mafuyu with wide green eyes.  "Of course, I wouldn't let you wander around this place by yourself anyway, that would be wrong," Mafuyu said causing Hikari to smile at him.

'He's pretty sweet, I'm kinda sure any other guy would just leave me to save his own skin,' Hikari thought with a giggle, causing Mafuyu to look at her with a raised eyebrow.  "Something funny?" he asked and Hikari blushed, quickly shaking her head no and looking away.  "If you say so," Mafuyu said with a chuckle before heading toward the ladder.  "Come on, we need to keep on the move and I have some things that I'm looking for," he said as he made his way down the ladder.  When Hikari followed after him she accidently got her foot caught on the last step causing her to yelp and pin wheel her arms as she fell backwards.  "Holy shit holy shit this is gonna hurt!" Hikari yelled and prepared herself for the impact, but instead of falling onto the hard wooden floor she fell into strong arms.  "You should be more careful you know, don't want to knock yourself unconscious in this place," Mafuyu said as he carefully righted a red faced Hikari.  "Sorry, I'm kind of bad about having accidents, you can just ask my friend Dawn- HOLY SHIT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT DAWN, SHE'S GOING TO BE SO MAD AT ME!!" Hikari yelled and grabbed at her long red hair panic.

"Your friend? I hope she didn't follow you in here," Mafuyu said and Hikari started panicking more.  "No no no no, she doesn't handle the paranormal well! I have to make sure she isn't in here, please help me make sure she isn't in here Mafuyu!" Hikari yelled and latched herself onto Mafuyu.  "Don't worry, I'll help you look for her," he said and gently started petting Hikari's hair again, noticing that it had calmed her last time.  "Thanks," Hikari said with a sigh and let go a Mafuyu.  When they finally let the small storage room Hikari froze when she heard the noise of a chime coming from behind them and she quickly whipped around.  "NOT YOU AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT! I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T A GHOST AND MY FISTS COULD MAKE CONTACT I WOULD SO KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Hikari yelled and waved her fist threateningly at the monk looking man with a large pack on his back* as he started quickly making his way toward her and Mafuyu.  "Come on, no use threatening it," Mafuyu said and grabbed Hikari's wrist and started running.

When they noticed the ghost had finally stopped chasing them, they both stopped running and Hikari bent over and started panting.  "Oh man I haven't run so far so fast since that time I accidently dropped Dawn's computer on the floor and broke it," Hikari panted out and Mafuyu gently rubbed her back.  "You do better than my sister running at least, she doesn't even run its more a prance," Mafuyu said with amusement in his voice.  Hikari laughed and finally stood up straight when she managed to catch her breath.  "That sounds like a really funny sight to see, well where to now Mafuyu?" Hikari asked and turned to look at Mafuyu.  "Back up the stairs and back to the hall where we started running away at and then through one of the doors in that square hall," he said and laughed when Hikari groaned and bent over.  "Oh well gotta do what I gotta do," Hikari said and Mafuyu smiled at her before frowning.  "Hey why did you come into this house in the first place?" he asked and Hikari shivered slightly.  "I wasn't going to come in at first, but then I heard someone scream and thought they were hurt so I ran in without thinking," Hikari said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry your trapped in here right now," Mafuyu said and Hikari just shook her head.  "Well I've met you and now I'm getting to know you so I don't think being stuck in here now is too bad, but lets get going before that stupid ghost appears again," Hikari said with a smile and giggled when Mafuyu blushed slightly before he coughed and started walking up the stairs.  When she was at the top of the stairs Hikari stopped with a frown and turned to look back down the stairs.  "You alright?" she heard Mafuyu ask and Hikari turned to him.  "Yeah, I think I'm just hearing things again," she said and walked with Mafuyu through the other door.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

 

Dawn whimpered and clung desperately to the old, wooden camera stand.  'I do not approve of this, I do not approve of this at all!' Dawn thought to herself.  A few minutes after she had entered the room earlier, Dawn had sensed something behind her and when she turned around a mother fucking ghost had been right in her fucking face.  She had of course screamed and ran through it to get to the door, tripping on several things on the way back to the room she had been in when she entered the mansion.

'I love Hikari, but I'm not moving away from this thing because the ghosts don't seem to want to come near it,' Dawn thought to herself and gripped the stand harder.

Dawn jumped slightly when she heard the front door open and then immediately slam shut again.  'Someone else just came in? Why the hell didn't they think to prop open the door!' Dawn thought and winced when a flash light was suddenly shining in her eyes.  "Oh my, are you alright?" A soft voice asked and the light moved out of Dawn's eyes.  "No no I am not alright, I've lost my friend and she could be off somewhere hurt and I'm stuck in a fucking haunted house so I'm doing pretty sucky right now," Dawn snapped, trying to blink the spots out of her eyes so she could see the person who was talking to her.  "I'm so sorry your having a rough time, but are you hurt at all? Your sitting on the ground and gripping this stand pretty hard," the voice said and when Dawn finally managed to clear her vision her eyes widened.  'Holy fuck she is adorable, I think I want to cuddle her,' Dawn thought as she stared at the small girl in front of her.  "Um yeah I'm alright, just kind of scared at the moment," Dawn said and nearly squealed when the girl smiled at her.  "I'm glad, I'm Miku by the way and who are you?" Miku asked while tilting her head to the side cutely.  "I'm Dawn, why on earth are you in here anyway?" she asked and wanted to hug Miku when she suddenly frowned with worry.

"My brother Mafuyu, he's been missing for the past two weeks and the place where he said he was coming was here, to the Himuro mansion," Miku said sadly and Dawn couldn't resist anymore, she quickly grabbed Miku and hugged her tightly.  "I'm so sorry about you brother and me suddenly hugging you, but I can't help myself," Dawn said quickly and then let go of Miku who just smiled at her.  "I don't mind, its nice having a hug at a time like this... you wouldn't mind helping me look for my brother would you? And didn't you say your friend was lost too? We could look for them together," Miku said and Dawn suddenly broke out in a cold sweat.  'I really don't want to leave this spot to be honest.... but I can't just let her wander around by herself and get killed,' Dawn thought and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  "Alright I'll go with you, but I'm telling you now Miku, I will be no use to you if we see a ghost and if I panic enough I will more than likely run for it," Dawn said and Miku nodded in understand.

They both entered the rope hallway with Dawn trying to hide behind Miku even though she was taller.  Miku suddenly stopped when they reached the end of the hall where the mirror was and crouched down.  "What is it Miku?" Dawn asked and stared at Miku for a few minutes who wasn't responding for some reason, seeming to have gone into a trance.  Right as she was about to shake Miku's shoulder a chill suddenly went down back and Dawn made the mistake of looking in the mirror.  In the mirror she saw looming behind her and Miku a female ghost with ropes wrapped around her neck and wrists.  Dawn paled drastically before screaming and diving to the right side of the hallway then proceeding to curl up into a ball.  "Dawn please calm down, its gone now," she heard Miku say and felt gentle hands touch her shoulder.

When Dawn decided it was safe to peek out she saw Miku above her looking worried and holding a strange looking camera.  "What is that thing?" Dawn asked as she finally came out of her fetal position completely and sat up to stare at the camera.  "Oh its called the Camera Obscura, it's supposed to be able to fend off and capture spirits," Miku said and blinked when Dawn suddenly started looking at the camera like it was god.  "A-are you serious? It can stop those bastards?" Dawn asked and Miku shrugged.  "I've never actually had to use it, that's just what I've been told it's supposed to do, guess we'll have to try it out to see if it actually works," Miku said and Dawn sighed deeply.  "If we have to, I just hope it really works and doesn't not do anything when you try and use it," she said and finally stood up from being on the ground.

After walking through the door and into the small room they walked halfway across the room before hearing two pairs of feet walking up the stairs.  Dawn looked up and her eyes widened in shock, “Hikari?!" she yelled when she saw Hikari slowly walking up the stairs with a young man.  Miku suddenly took a picture and a few seconds later right as the two reached the top of the stairs they disappeared.  "Wait where did they go!? They were just there!" Dawn yelled and was about to run up the stairs when a small firm hand grabbed her arm.  "I'm not sure what's going on here so please don't rush off by yourself, but that man with your friend was my brother Mafuyu, if she's with him that means they’re both safe," Miku said with a serious look on her face.  Dawn nodded in understanding and the two of them both slowly made their way up the stairs, suddenly hearing the sound of chanting when they reached the top.

"Ok that's really creeping me out," Dawn said and practically attached herself to Miku as they got closer to the door.  When they got to it and Miku found it to be locked Dawn sighed in relief.  "I don't know where to go from here, we have to get through this door because this is where my brother and your friend were heading," Miku said before suddenly staring back down the stairs with Dawn following close behind.  As they got halfway down the stairs a bell suddenly tolled loudly and they heard a man’s voice come from below them.  They looked down just in time to see a slow moving man go right through a partition.  "Nope nope nope, all of the nope," Dawn said and held tight to the railing.  "I think he's trying to lead us somewhere, but where there's no door there," Miku said and started going down the stairs again.  "I really don't think this is a good idea Miku," Dawn whimpered but followed after Miku anyway.  When they reached the spot where the ghost had disappeared Miku examined the partition for a few seconds before they both froze when they sensed a presence.  They both turned their heads at the same time to see a girl in a white kimono standing not too far away from the.  When she suddenly started walking towards them, Dawn yelped and squeezed between the partition and the edge of the stairs so she could hide under the stairs.

Dawn peeked back out and saw the ghost pointing at the part of the partition where the other ghost had disappeared before suddenly disappearing herself.  "Dawn will you help me move this out of the way?" Miku asked and Dawn quickly came out of her hiding spot.  Together they both move the partion and gasped when they saw a door hidden behind it.  "Come on Dawn lets go!" Miku said and quickly opened the door and ran through it.  Dawn groaned, ‘This girl seems way too excited about this and what the hell was that she just did, prancing?' she thought to herself before quickly following after Miku.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I posted, honestly I've had this thing ready I've just been too damn lazy to put it up

Once again Hikari and Mafuyu were running away from the monk with the back pack, well more like Mafuyu was running with Hikari thrown over his shoulder while she waved her fist threateningly at the ghost behind them.  "I'm sick of this bastard! Put me down and let me at him! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Hikari yelled and struggled slightly in Mafuyu's grip.  "I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt just because you’re angry at a ghost," Mafuyu said and then grunted when Hikari's fist hit his back.  "That ghost is a fucking stalker who has been following me around since I first got here, he needs to die!" Hikari growled and struggled harder.  Mafuyu made a quick turn and ran into the doll room, quickly slamming the door shut right in the ghosts face.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Mafuyu let out a sigh of relief and set Hikari down on the pillow in the room before giving her a stern look.  "You listen to me well Hikari, if you go after that ghost again I will be forced to knock you out if I have to," Mafuyu said with a serious expression on his face and Hikari just gaped and nodded, shocked slightly by the threat.  "Alright good, now lets get moving were not too far away from where I need to go," Mafuyu said and took Hikari's hand, helping her up.  "I still haven't seen Dawn in here, maybe, hopefully she isn't in here," Hikari said softly as they walked out of the doll room and back out to the cherry artuirum.  Hikari looked out at the barren yard with sadness’, I bet this place was beautiful back in the day,' she thought with a sigh.  Hikari jumped when a hand suddenly touched her shoulder and she turned to see Mafuyu looking at her with worried eyes.  "Are you alright Hikari, you were spacing out," Mafuyu said and Hikari blushed with a laugh.  "Yeah I'm alright, sorry when I see places like this that I just know used to be beautiful I can't help but feel sad," Hikari said with a slightly sad smile on her face and Mafuyu nodded.  "I can understand, I feel that too when I see these places and in my line of work I tend to see a lot," Mafuyu said and gently rubbed Hikari's shoulder.

"You know you sure do touch me a lot," Hikari said with a slight blush, causing Mafuyu to quickly move his hand away and blush as well.  "I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Mafuyu asked, the blush still on his face.  "No, I don't really mind it at all," Hikari said shyly before quickly making her way down the steps and into the yard so she could look up at the sky.  "Its so dark here, you can barely see the stars and the moon because of all the clouds," Hikari said as she heard Mafuyu follow her into the yard and come to stand by her side and look up as well.  "Hmm your right, but you’re also trying to ignore what we were talking about before.... do you like me Hikari?" Mafuyu asked bluntly and Hikari felt her face burn as she sputtered.  "W-well I won’t lie, I do feel something for you, but before I really decide what it is I'd like to get out of this mansion and get to know you better," Hikari said and turned her head to the side with a blush when Mafuyu smiled widely at her.  "I'm ok with that," Mafuyu said and gently brushed some of Hikari's hair behind her ear.  "You’re going to make my face burn off," Hikari mumbled and Mafuyu laughed.

"Come on, the sooner we figure this place out the sooner we can get out and I can take you on a date," Mafuyu said as he turned and started walking away.  Hikari sputtered," W-wait I never agreed to a date!" she yelled and right as she was about to run after him she stopped when a noise came from behind her.  Turning around she froze and her eyes widened at what she saw.  'Is this who Mafuyu was telling me about? Kirie?' Hikari wondered as the ghost started drifting closer to her, the rope hanging from her neck moving slightly.  'Holy shit I can't move,' Hikari thought as she tried forcing her body to move, but it wouldn't obey.  "Hikari!!" she heard Mafuyu's panicked voice came from behind her along with the sound of him running back to her.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,' Hikari thought and whimpered in her throat as the ghost reached for her and grabbed her wrist roughly.  "Feel my pain," she heard a whispered voice say before her sight was suddenly overtaken with a vision.  Ropes wrapped around her throat, wrists, and ankles, slowly being pulled tighter and tighter until.... the vision suddenly ended and she gasped for air before everything went dark.

                                                                                                ~8~

Dawn groaned as she slowly woke with a sharp pain in her wrists, ‘God what happened?' she wondered.  When she opened her eyes she saw rope marks on her wrist before they slowly faded away.  'Now I remember,' Dawn thought with a frown.  Miku and Dawn had been running all around the mansion following ghosts, much to Dawn's displeasure, and it had ended with them following the ghost of some man named Takamine to a shrine out in the woods.  Miku had ended up having to fight his ghost while Dawn hid behind a large tree until it was over then they had to do some creepy puzzle with these Buddha figures that had a limb missing and fake blood (Dawn was hoping it wasn’t real) painted on the missing spots.  When they had completed the puzzle the small little cabinet had opened to revile a shard of a mirror and right as Miku had picked the damn thing up Dawn had turned to look at the mirror in the room and saw the same female ghost from earlier in it.  Of course Dawn proceeded to freak out and run around the room while Miku just stared until the crazy ghost bitch suddenly came right out of the fucking mirror.  This caused Dawn to snap and make a run for the door, which wouldn't budge no matter how much she slammed herself against it.  The very last memory she had of the incident was turning around to see the ghost right up on her before she passed out in a dead faint.

Dawn suddenly turned to glare at Miku who was pacing around the room and mumbling to herself.  "I so blame you if I die in this crazy ass mansion," Dawn said, causing Miku to jump and look at her.  "Were not going to die here, were going to find my brother and your friend and were going to get out of here," Miku said with determination and Dawn looked at her blankly.  "For some reason I'm sensing a but at the end of that sentence, spit it out already," Dawn said, not in any mood for stalling.  "Well you see, when I woke up there was this kid in the room and he had the shard of the mirror and kind of ran away with it," Miku said slowly and Dawn just sighed.  "I'm guessing we have to go look for it then?" Dawn asked as she slowly stood up and stretched out the cramps in her muscles, couldn't have cramps when you need to run from ghosts.  "Yes, now come on, we need to get this done pretty quickly," Miku said and walked out of the doll room.  Dawn looked around the room and shivered,' Creepy ass dolls,' she thought before quickly following Miku out of the room.  "Hey Dawn, I just saw that little boy run toward the staircase hallway, lets go," Miku said and started prancing toward the door leading to the staircase hall.  'Why can't you run like a normal person?' Dawn wondered before following Miku.  When they got into the hallway, they rounded the corner past the stairs and suddenly the little boy’s ghost appeared, running down the hall with amazing speed.

As they chased after him, before they could even get to the door for the fish tank room they jerked to a sudden stop when hands suddenly appeared on the side of the wall before the head slowly followed and the ghost looked at them with wild eyes.  "HOLY SHIT ITS YOU AGAIN!!" Dawn yelled in terror before quickly turning and running for it, managing to squeeze behind the mirror and hide there.  From her hiding place Dawn could hear the clicks of the camera and the pained scream of the ghost each time Miku took a shot with the camera.  When everything suddenly went quiet Dawn slowly peeked out from her hiding spot to see Miku breathe a sigh of relief before turning and looking at her.  "Yes Dawn it is safe to come out now," Miku said with a smile and amusement glittering in her eyes.  Dawn just huffed," Lets just go find out where that kid ran off to already," she said and the made their way to the fish tank room, where the boy made another appearance and they had to solve another puzzle to get through the other door.  "I really hate this part of the mansion, this yard is pretty creepy," Dawn said and with a shudder remembered when they had come through here last time that the lid on top the well had moved and a little girls voice had come out.  "H-hey Miku wait what are you doing?!" Dawn yelped when she noticed Miku had walked over to the well and was now moving the lid off of it.  "I don't know, I just feel this is what I need to do," Miku said as she pushed the lid all the way off the then looked down into the well.

'Oh this is not going to go well, it never does.  Must find hiding spot!' Dawn thought to herself and right as she spotted the shed, a little scream came from Miku.  Dawn turned to see Miku backing away from the well and a small girl that looked as if she had been burned slowly crawling out.  "NOPE," Dawn yelled and flew towards the shed, noticing that there was strangely enough an old camera stand with the camera on it, she quickly latched onto it.  'Thank god for whoever put these stands in random places around this mansion,' Dawn thought as she watched the battle between Miku and the girl went on outside.  After a few minutes the battle was finally over and when Dawn let go of the stand her arms were slightly numb from holding onto it so tight.  "Hey Dawn, she dropped one of those weird carving things!" Miku called out and Dawn just sighed.  'Great, more puzzles,' she thought before getting up to join Miku and talk about where to go now.

                                                                                                ~8~

Hikari groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision slightly hazy at first before finally clearing and she saw a worried Mafuyu leaning over her.  "Mafuyu? What happened, my head and wrists hurt," Hikari said and gasped when she was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug.  "I'm so sorry, I couldn't get to you fast enough! I never should have walked away from you in the first place, I will not leave your side for the rest of the time were in this place!" Mafuyu said and held Hikari tighter.  "Ma-Mafuyu let go, need a-air," Hikari gasped and sucked in a deep breath when she was released.  Hikari frowned and looked down at her wrists, gasping when she saw deep rope marks in her skin.  Hikari gulped," S-so I'm cursed now huh? I'm going to die in here?" her voice wavered as she said this and her shoulders were suddenly grabbed.  "No you will not die, I wont let you die," Mafuyu said with a determined look in his eyes and Hikari gave him a shaky smile.

"Thanks Mafuyu, I'm just kind of scared right now," Hikari said softly and slowly stood up with Mafuyu's help.  "Careful, when you passed out you fell to the ground and hit your head on a rock," Mafuyu said and Hikari gave him a teasing smile.  "Are you going to start being overprotective of me now that I'm injured?" Hikari asked with a laugh before stopping when she noticed Mafuyu's serious look.  "Yes I am going to be overprotective, I can't let you die in here, I still haven't gotten that date yet," he said with a slight smile and Hikari laughed.  "Well like I said before, I never agreed to a date, but if you get me out of here alive I might just think about it," Hikari said with a teasing smile.  Mafuyu smiled at her and flicked Hikari's bangs," Come on, lets get going were almost to where we need to go," he said and opened a large door that lead into a shrine looking hallway.  "This is actually kind of pretty if you take away the creepiness factor," Hikari said as they walked down the hall and she watched Mafuyu as he worked on some weird puzzle on the door until it opened.  "I want you to stay where I can see you Hikari, I feel that it’s very dangerous down here," Mafuyu said and Hikari nodded in understanding, walking until she stood right beside him.  As they entered the room Hikari frowned and looked over the edge of the wooden railing to stare at the large stone door, getting a strange forbidding feeling from it.  A hand suddenly grabbed hers and squeezed gently, she turned to look at Mafuyu who was smiling softly at her.  "Don't worry I'm here with you," he said and Hikari smiled back at him.  "Thanks, I don't think I would be this calm without you here," Hikari said and Mafuyu laced their fingers together before tugging gently so she would start walking.  They went down two sets of ladders before they were down in the large dug out part where the stone door was.  "Got to figure out how to open this thing," Mafuyu mumbled as he went closer and started examining the door.

Hikari stood still, looking around the room before spotting something in a far off corner and slowly started walking toward it.  'Is this some type of mask,' Hikari wondered and carefully picked up the mask that had two large spikes sticking right through the eyehole.  When she examined it closer Hikari wrinkled her nose in disgust at the small amount of dried up blood that was left on it.  "Hikari? Did you find something?" Mafuyu called out and Hikari turned around and showed him the mask as he approached.  "I found this, can you take it please, I really don't want to hold something that has some ones blood on it," Hikari said and Mafuyu quickly took the mask away from her.  "I think this thing is what is used to open the door," he said and walked over to a small stone mechanism beside the door, the mask fitting in perfectly in the small space on it.  As the large stone doors suddenly started to creek open Hikari quickly moved over by Mafuyu.  When the door finally finished opening Mafuyu took Hikari's hand again.  "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said and Hikari gave a small laugh.  "Well don't you worry either because I'll protect you too," Hikari said and Mafuyu laughed as well before gently tugging on her hand so she would start walking.  "HIKARI!!" Came the sudden yell of a voice she knew well and Hikari turned around with a gasp.  She started looking around the room wildly, but didn't see Dawn anywhere.  "Hikari are you alright?" Mafuyu asked and Hikari turned to stare at him with wide eyes.  "Y-you didn't hear that?" Hikari asked and Mafuyu shook his head.  "I didn't hear anything Hikari, maybe the house is making you hear things again," Mafuyu said and took her hand again.  "Come on lets get going," he said and Hikari gave one desperate look back before letting Mafuyu lead her through the door.

                                                                                                                ~8~

 

"I swear to god if that crazy blinded lady pops up one more time I'm going to just grab you and run for it until we lose her," Dawn said with a slight growl.  "I'm just happy I finally got you to come out from that hole under the stair case you fell in, really Dawn you should at least be a little more careful when you freak out and run away," Miku said with a little pout and shook her head when Dawn pouted as well.  "Its not fault I freak out so bad, I just can't handle the paranormal well, put anything else in my way and I'm ok, but ghosts are the one thing scare me to death because you can't hit a ghost with your fist," Dawn said as she held the door to the alter room open for Miku before walking in herself, looking back to make sure nothing was following them before closing the door.  "At least we have two of those carvings, maybe one of them will open that big door we saw in the rubble room," Miku said and walked quickly into the rubble room with Dawn right behind her, once again turning around before she shut the door to see if there was a ghost.

Dawn paled before slamming the door shut as fast as she could and shivering.  'Creepy ass kid ghost in the white kimono, I swear that thing is stalking us,' she thought to herself before looking at Miku who was already at the big door and trying to figure out the puzzle.  "Ah hah!" Miku said with excitement as the door clicked and she was able to push it open.  "Lets go Dawn!" Miku said and grabbed Dawn's hand, dragging her through the door.  "What have I said about rushing Miku? It usually ends up in a ghost randomly appearing and scaring me half to death," Dawn said as Miku continued to drag her down the hall.  Right as they neared the turn in the corridor a flash of red caught her attention and she saw both Hikari and Mafuyu once again.  "Miku, you see that too right?" Dawn asked and Miku nodded before they both jogged and turned the corner just in time to see the other two disappear at a large door with yet another puzzle on it.

"What is going on here?" Miku said to herself before running to the door and starting on the puzzle.  'Maybe there’s some weird wall or rift between us? That would explain why we can only catch glimpses of them and why they don't seem to hear when we call for them,' Dawn thought with a frown and looked up when she heard a click, Miku had figured the puzzle to the door out and was already pushing it open.  "Dammit stop rushing!" Dawn yelled and followed Miku into the room.  "Mafuyu," Miku said as she looked down into the small square area below.  Dawn looked over the railing and saw Hikari and Mafuyu walking towards the large stone doors.  "Hikari!!" Dawn yelled loudly and saw Hikari whip her head around and start looking before both of them disappeared once again.  "She heard me," Dawn gasped out, slightly shocked.

Dawn and Miku looked at each other with wide eyes before quickly making their way towards the ladder, Dawn having to help Miku down on the last one before they walked over and examined the large doors.  "Hey it looks like something is supposed to go in here! Like a type of mask maybe?" Miku said and Dawn sighed, her head hanging.  "Nothing can be easy can it? More running around and running into ghost now I'm guess?" Dawn said and Miku gave her an apologetic smile and Dawn sighed once again.  "Lets just get it over with," she said and started walking back to the ladders.

 

"I really really REALLY hate this fucking house," Dawn growled as she rubbed at a place where once of the ropes in the rope hallway had come down and slapped her in the face.  After running around and having to get different masks, getting stuck in a room with the ghost of what Dawn was guessing was Miku's great great grandfather who was trying to kill them and getting stuck in a very small room with that crazy blinded lady Dawn was in a very bad mood.  "At least we got the blinding mask, now we can open those doors," Miku said as she opened the door to the rubble room and Dawn snorted.  "Can we at least sit and rest for a few seconds, I really need a break to calm down," Dawn said and Miku nodded so they went and sat down by the old camera and stand in the room.  "So I don't think I ever asked you how old you are," Miku said as she looked at Dawn who relaxed back against the stand.  "Well I'm 20 and Hikari is 19," Dawn said and Miku nodded.  "My brother is 21 and I'm the same age as your friend, how did you two end up here anyway?" Miku asked and Dawn just sighed.  "We really just stopped for a rest because we were driving to visit one of our friends and Hikari ended up wondering off so I tried coming and looking for her and found this house, I thought she might have wondered in here so I came in and suddenly the door slammed shut behind me and wouldn't open," she said and Miku suddenly hugged her.

"Um why are you hugged me? Not that I really mind, just wondering," Dawn said and Miku let go to smile at her.  "I was just trying to comfort you, you had this pained look on your face," Miku said and Dawn resisted the urge to grab the sweet girl and squeeze her to death.  "You know, your too sweet for your own good Miku," Dawn said with a smile before carefully standing up.  "I think I'm ready to get back going now," she said and helped up Miku before they walked back to the place where they had last see Hikari and Mafuyu.  As soon as they entered the room the Folklorists ghost suddenly came at them once again and Dawn yelped running to the other side of the room and staying away from Miku since it appeared the ghost was just after her.

Once that battle was over the both climbed down the ladder and went to sit the mask in its place before they both paused when they heard singing and everything went dark before it stopped and everything became light again.  "What the-" a hand was suddenly slapped over Dawn's mouth and she turned to look up at Miku who held a finger up to her lips and Dawn nodded in understanding.  'Just don't move and the crazy blinded lady wont get you,' Dawn started chanting in her head as Miku started battling her.  Dawn was doing pretty well until the ghost suddenly appeared right in front of her.  She let out a scream of terror and ran to the other side of the room and started up the ladder.  Still screaming she was about to go up the next one when a yell from Miku stopped her.

She looked back to see that Miku had dropped the camera and the blinded woman had hold of her.  "Miku!" Dawn yelled and suddenly dived over the railing, hitting the ground hard but ignoring the pain and picked up the camera, aiming it at the ghost and taking a quick shot, making it fly backwards before it let out a scream and suddenly turned into a wisp and flew into the camera.  Dawn let out a sigh and suddenly flopped onto the ground, dropping the camera.  Miku ran over to her and started checking her over frantically.  "That was crazy you shouldn't have jumped over the edge like that!" Miku yelled and Dawn just rolled her eyes.  "I wouldn't have gotten to you in time otherwise, that and I panicked and wasn't thinking really," Dawn said before picking up the camera and standing up and handing it to Miku.  "Come on, lets get that stupid mask in the thing before anything else shows up," Dawn said and Miku nodded, running over to the spot and putting in the mask, the doors slowly creaking open on their own once it was in.

Dawn glared into the darkness, trying to make sure nothing was moving around in there about to jump out at them.  "Alright I think its safe," she said and started going in with Miku right behind her.  They were walking for a few minutes before Dawn's foot suddenly hit something and she frowned, looking down before paling drastically.  "DEAD BODY!!" Dawn yelled and suddenly ran and hid behind Miku who then crouched down to look at the body before reaching out to it.  "No don't touch it that’s not sanitary!" Dawn yelled before Miku suddenly stood back up and waved a piece of the mirror in her face.  "Oh," was all Dawn was able to say before feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up and Miku's eyes widened as she looked over Dawn’s shoulder.

"Let me guess, its that Kirie lady again?" Dawn said and let her head hang when Miku nodded.  "Whelp, that's my cue to pass out," Dawn said before everything went dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is an older fic and I'm changing it up to suit what I want, so just let me know how it was or whatever


End file.
